


I want to be home

by crackhead1point0lol



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, sad Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackhead1point0lol/pseuds/crackhead1point0lol
Summary: Sara misses her homea lot
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Kudos: 21





	I want to be home

It´s crazy but I miss it. I never thought that it would hurt so much to be away.  
I miss the league.

I left because I couldn´t take the killing anymore but I want to go back. Back to the training, to the nights speaking Arabic with Nyssa to practice till my eyes fell shut and the feeling of seeing here next to me sleeping to make sure I felt safe. I miss it all and it hurts. 

Yeah I was kind of happy back in star city. I saw them again, my family, Ollie, made new friends and then I died. 

It wasn´t what I expected I just felt nothing. I was nowhere and then I came back and I was trapped but I escaped. To here where ever here is. I don´t think the temporal time zone is a place. 

I don´t like this place. Everything is cold so futuristic no feelings behind it, no history, no home. The gray is cold and unwelcoming. It´s almost like were in a prison we are isolated trying to save the world, we´re trying but it´s a work in progress. 

The nightmares got worse and the only things that help me sleep in this thing are candles and writing. Writing hundreds of letters to my home but she doesn´t want me so I never send them. She said I should go it´s her wish but I didn´t want to leave I should have stayed I would stay if I ever got the chance. But all I can do is write, write to my beloved. I can´t write in English I can only write in Arabic her language the one she taught me. It´s the only language where I can express my love for her. I love her so much and I miss her so much that it hurts. But I can´t reach hear and it breaks me to be so far away.

But I will stay and get through it so I can see her again. One day even when we´re old, I will see her and I will never leave.


End file.
